fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rematch: Damien Vs Drake
Damien stood in the clearing behind the Libertus Guild Hall he looked at Drake Eren one his guildmates standing opposite him a fair distance away from him.Damien was itching for this battle he had fallen into a slump lately needed something to get him back up Drake shud be able to give him that. "Drake gimme your best shot!" Damien said as he streched out his body. " heh. Fine Damien. I have acquired a new power. So this will be a fine way to tests it's limits. Very well! " Drake yelled as he gets into a fighting stance as he begins to exert his tremendous magical power. Damien chuckles "Okay maybe he will gimme a good fight" he thought to himself as he began running towards Drake his body covering itself in a flamming aura and he began to run faster and faster towards Drake. He reached Drake looking him straight in the face and he brought down a flamming fist aimed straight at Drake's face. Drake uses his Draconian's Sight as it begins to glow brightly as time around them slows down. Drake user his draconic hand to move the flame fist away from his face and he puts his hand on his arm as he begins to freeze hik through Ice Magic. " you will have to do better than that. " Drake said to him. Damien simply smiled he used the momentum from Drake pushing his arm to manuevuer himself as brought his leg around kicking Drake in the side of his head. Damien used a quick burst of his fire magic to overcome Drake Ice. He planted himself on the ground before leaping up fists blazing once again as delivered a devestating uppercut to Drake. "Dont get cocky you of all people should know Im holding back." Drake smiled as he grabs his hand with his demonic hand and executes a very powerful right hook to his face and kicks him away from him. Then he smirks as he cracks his knuckles. Then he shoots a giant lightning sphere at him and shoots lightning bolts at him. " and the same can be said to you. " Drake said. Damien grunted as Drake kicked him away before pushing himself up in time to see the giant Lightning Sphere shooting towards him, Damien tense his whole body and kicks off. He momentarily fades from vision before appearing right behind Drake. "Already using your trump card are we Drake?" Damien chuckled as he delivered an enormous kick to Drake's mid-section. The connection making a loud resounding thump as Drake was sent careening to the side. Damien kicked off the ground again following Drake. Drake smirks and he reposition him as he touched the ground while he was skidding across thr ground and he begins to freeze the ground around them, turning the battlefield into a giant ice rink. Drake then uses High Speed to skate out of Damien's vision as the ground and the air cracked at a Boom! Sound. He reappeared behind him and he grabs the back of his head and slams it on the ground, making a crater happen, and kicks his side, sending him a good several feet away. Then he swipes his hand in cross position as he created an ice prison around the other magic. Damien stood up clenched his fist and tensed as began to exert his magical power,his eyes glowing red as a fiery aura took hold around him melting the ice around him, he forced more of his magic power out and with a small explosion of heat the all the ice melted away the Ice prison melted along with the Ice that Drake had conjured. Damien wipes his face "C'mon mate you gotta try a little harder than that. Damien walked slowly towards Drake the ground around him melting slightly, "Let me show you what a real attack looks like!" Damien leaned forward before taking off, looking nothing more than a spark of light he repappeared behind Drake taking a swipe at his leg. With Drake now knocked of his feet Damien jumped up, his feet now bursting forth with flame as he activated his Diabolus Femoris, he swiped down with his leg letting it crash straight into Drake who in turn was sent crashing into the ground and massive crater being formed at the point of impact. Damien let his foot rest on Drake chest "Wheres that monster I saw at the Trials?" Damien said as he looked down on Drake. He stamped down on Drake as he propelled himself into the air. His palm wide open aimed towards Drake, he focused his magic power and let loose a massive torrent of flames straight toward Drake! " that monster..." Drake focuses Ice Magic into his left arm and channels the draconic energy into the spell, then he does a hand swipe as the torrent of flames froze instantly, making it look like a ice sculpture of a being ascension to the heavens, and he charges his lightning magic into his demonic right hand as it made the lightning magic around him a bit darker and eerily. Then he puts his right hand in front of himself and he fires a torrent beam of a dark yellow lightning headed towards him. "...is now under my control! " Drake answered. Damien smirked as he senses Drake taking the fight abit more seriously. He watches as Drake's Ice freezes his flames he makes a mental note to not hold back as the lightning bolts make their way to him Damien breathes in and allows his body to spin as he lets out short yet precise burst of flame controlling his descent and at the same time manuevering his way throught the lightning bolts. "You have it under control and this is all you got for me?" Damien smirked as he landed on the Ice sculpture having evaded the lightning bolts. "This is what control means!" Damien began to move his hand in a wide circular movements all the while his hands leaving behind a trail of flames. He clenched his fist and then let down a calamatous punch downwards straight to the ice sculpture. The end result Damien had manifested an enormous blast of flame which pierced and engulfed the entire Ice sculpture, the sheer force sending pieces of Ice flying in all directions as the flame blast burrowed through raging towards Drake, at the same time the the ground below Drake seemed to grow rapidly in heat becoming at first a dark orange colour before it gave way and exploded letting loose an massive explosion the same size as the one barreling through the ice sculpture towards Drake. The ground explosion ripped apart the ground shooting towards as if to meet the inital blast attempting to sandwhich Drake in the effort. Damien laughed "This is what control is." he thought to himself. " do not...ever..." Drake's Draconian's Extremity begins to glow brightly light as a shell begins to form around the mage while letting out a roar. His body changed into a Draconic form of silver, gold, green and black battle gear as he sprouted wings out of his back that created a wave of Nullification Magic, disabling all the magic around himself, meaning the combo that Daimen tried to use him. He flies up to him and in a flash, he has his arm outstreched with his claws wide open with intention of grabbing Damien's face. " underestimate me! I am Drake Eren! Boy with the arm of the Dragon and Devil! " the mage yelled proudly. Damien was taken slightly aback by Drake sudden transformation, Damien caught Drake's hand mere inches from his face, he struggled slightly against Drake new form. Damien thought back to the S-Class trials the last time he had seen anything like this form Drake had gone on a rampage. "Okay Drake I see your not pulling any stops!" Damien began to focus his magical power within himself and then let it loose the raw energy coming off was him incredble the fact that it was even manifesting itself what a feat in itself completly overwhelming the magic nullification of Drake new form Damien exerting his magical aura in its entireity. His body was soon bathed in an overwhelming aura, the immense heat could been felt for miles around, his body now complelted consumed in the now flaming aura only his eyes were tangible and even then they seem red and unforgiving. "I think I should show you what I've been holding back as well!" With that Damien exploded, quite litterally his magic aura expanded with tremoundous might he manifested a gigantic explosion consuming himself and Drake both in the core of the explosion. Drake expanded his wings as he covers himself to block the blast. He begins to use his Nullification Magic to suppress the explosion, but the magic was very strong in its power and it begins to burn him, causing him groan in pain. The mage then fell out of the explosion as he changes back to his human form, still healing form the burning power of the spell. Then, drake used his ice magic in the air to created a platform of ice for him to land on safely and come up with a new plan. " ouch...that really hurt. My plan is not lose myself to Draconian's Rage or Demonic's Rage in this fight. Each one will make me go crazy. And i only can activate them now, by my anger, which i haven't mastered." Drake groaned in pain. "Well losing yourself is the last chance you have to win Drake" Damien was gettining irritated he need Drake to push him, he hadn't even come close to pushing his own limits why was Drake so far gone. Several thoughts were going through his mind, "We were both S-Class Candidates..."he thought to himself, "We should be on the same level so why...WHY IS THIS NOT A CHALLANGE!" Damien frustrations with his loss at the S-Class Trials came to fruition. Damien still hovering in the air let himself fall and then let off a sharp burst of flame from his legs drastically speed up his descent, with a tremounds sonic boom that sent quakes throughout the ground below, Damien was moving so fast he was nothing more than a light strand off light as he went barreling straight towards Drake. "I'm going to end this farce!"he thought to himself with a sense of ending. Drake closes eyes as he sheds a tear as he was ready for defeat, until his Draconian's Extremity begins to pulse as magic begins begins to draw around himself as it begins to expand higher and higher as drake gets pulled into his subconscious and he looks around. He was in his inner world and he look around as he hears a footsteps walking towards him. The mage turns around and sees his girlfriend, smiling and walking towards him and another figure walks towards drake. He has Drake's forms, but he was in his more draconic appearance, claws, head gear, talons, tail and wings. He looks at drake and he gets mad. Like really mad. " the hell?! The flying f*** are you doing?! You mastered my power and yet, you tellin' me that your friend is kicking your a** with such ease?! Don't you get it? " his draconic self said as he folded his arms. Drake was confused as Rebecca walks to him and he gets on her knees and she rubs his face. Drake grabs her hands and he purrs a little as he was now more calm than before. He looks at her. " Drake...i know he is your friend and you care about him, but he is your guildmate. He knows you have much, much more power than you have in you. So don't hold back. And don't be afraid: he will always be your family until death. So please, go back and show him that him that you are not the same drake that was a victim of the past." Rebecca said as she kisses his head before disappearing. " you heard her. Get up and show 'im what you got. Show him the true and full power of Drake Eren! Chosen one of the Draconian's Extremity and Demonic's Extremity! The Draconic demon! " he gives a thumbs up as he disappears as well. Drake gets up and he returns back to the fight as the magic he was expelling was vastly as a gigantic magic seal appears on the ground. Drake closes his eyes while bringing his arms in front of himself as his draconic extremity glows a green light as Drake's body begins to change as he roars to the heavens. " Daimen! I get it now! You're not just my guildmate, rival, but my family as well. I am sorry for not showing my all. My inner fear took control of me. But, no more! I will show you! My final form and true power of the Draconian's Extremity! The power that allows the user to fight dragons toe-to-toe! Take this! Draconian's Extremity-" The Draconian's Extremity begins to glow white and red as immense energy was surging out like a flood and whirled around the arm as the eye on the back hand open. "- Code: Draconian's Heart! Activate! " All the vast amount of magic that was being released begins to shrink down around Drake's height. Then, drake roars as he released the magic in one shot, causing the magic to explode as it begins to slam against the other mage with such force and such power. Drake's body changed in sequence: his chest gained a Draconic metal upper body change, legs turns into metallic draconic talons with a metallic dragon tail coming out of the back, back turns into a metallic dragon back with wings, his head turns into a me, tal dragon head gear with an emerald orb on top, and his right arm is white, glowing with draconic energy. The magic surge and after-effects happens in a linked and timely event: the winds became strong, the ground cracked under the sheer force of the magic surge, the sky got stormy and dark, and the air around them got tense. The vast amount of magic finally dispersed, making a destructive path everywhere, drake had his right hand up to the colliding mage and it turns into his Counter Magic Shield Form: Draconian's Shield. " sorry for the whole magic power up. I only show this form as a last resort. This form is the symbol of my true power. You want me to go all out?! Then let's do this! " Drake yelled with renew spirit. Damien was unfazed by Drake's sudden outburst in magic he was mildly surprised that Drake could muster up such magic but he wasn't worried as hurtled towards Drake his fist clenched, he found himself directly upon Drake as Drake was monolouging and yelling proclaiming his new found strength. Damien saw this as an opening and threw his clenched fist straight into Drake chest. Damien had focused his magical energy into his fist but rather than letting it escpae as he punched Drake he concentrated it onto a fixed point piercing Drake's potentially winding him as a torrent of flames burst forth protruding out from Drake's back as if his very body had opened up and was spitting of fire. Damien looked at Drake and said "Go on then go all out with a gaping hole in ur back, probably damaged quite a few things internally...." " you really think so? " Drake smiles as he grabs his fist with his other hand as he rips the hole in body healed instantly as the wound never appeared. The shield arm has absorbed the torrent of flames that burst through his chest as the arm glowed. He brings up the shield arm up and a magic seal appeared as the torrent of flames that he absorbed was 3x bigger as he was within close range of the blast while gripping the mage wrist very tighly as to return the favor. " that trick won't work twice on me Daimen. If you don't want to fall here, i expect more from you. And now, you can't do that stunt anymore now" Drake said in a grim tone. "Oh no fire what ever will I do?!" Drake's flames washed over Damien, Damien closed his eyes as Drake let off the torrent in the face Damien then extend his free hand and began to manipulate the fire around him Drake significantly strengthened his Damien's intial flames and now Damien had more to work with. Damien then converted his entire body into flame freeing himself from Drake's grip and then made himself one with the flames Drake had unleashed upon him putting it complete under his control. The flames converged around Damien making look like a mini sun, truth be told that is perhaps what it felt like,Damien flames burnt brightly and intensly the flames licking at the ground turning it into magma and moment's notice. Damien extended his arms the flames reacted suddenly lashing out at Drake,at the same time the ground once again cracked open beaneth Drake's feet as flames burst forth from the ground. Damien then began to exert his own magical power the mini sun he had created now grew double in size. Damien then looked once more at Drake as flames began to converge on him from all around, "Drake all that magic power had to come from somewhere you are running on empty aren't you?" Damien chuckled "This is the end!" he said as he flicked his wrist and the giant ball of fire that surrounded fell towards Drake. Damien still in his flame form hovered in the air waiting for the fireworks. " this is gonna be hard. " Drake puts his hand out as he begins to use Counter Magic to push the flames that was coming at him sideways to bounce them off. Cursing at his legs burning, he uses his Barrier Magic under his legs to stop the burning and pain getting at his legs as he was getting tired. Seeing the giant fire about him and below him, drake used his StrengtheningMagic, Impact Magic, and Laser Magic infront himself as he slowed time down for a few seconds through the power of Slowing Magic from his Draconian's Sight, and punches the air in front of him, causing drake to flew quite the distance away from the fire, crush the landscape with a massive crater, he skids on the ground while half way burned and hurt as he gasped for air. He begins to move a little more and he gets up as he holds his arm. " I'm gonna win without losing myself to the darkness of Draconian's Extremity! " Drake yelled as he was still healing from the burning combo that his teammate almost cooked him with. Damien not giving Drake a moment to rest he lept into action rushing at Drake,he was run at blistering speed the ground breaking up benath him leaving only his molten footsteps in his wake he ran straight at Drake looking him dead in the eye with his fist blazing and punch aimed squarely at his face. " Stop ! " Drake used his Draconian's Sight again to slow down time, long enough to move out of the way as he still gets hit on as a burn mark sketch across his cheek. He changes his arm into Draconian's Fang as his arm was shining with Laser Magic as the Slowing Magic stops as he was panting hard then his body shook violently he spits up blood and falls on his knees. His voice was getting lower and more growling than before, he puts his other hand on his face as he body was beginning to show signs that he was losing control. His Draconian's Sight was begin to bleed through overuse and he was gasping hard. " ugh! I'm..losing my mind...it hurts..." he said as he holding his sides in pain. Damien had not expected his last attack to go through and rather was simply using it as a fake following through on his original plan he took on his infernal body making a quick movement in order to get behind Drake with his palm open he threw his open palm straight toward Drake letting loose a massive torrent of flames taking very little notice to Drake's aparrent mental break down. Drake grunts as uses his Barrier Magic to create a shell around him and made him cough up more blood as a result. He grips his sides harder as his body was beginning morph into his Draconian's Rage, but something was different this time. The sick sound of bones popping and muscle alteration was heard as he was gasping in pain. He was fighting the change and shedding tears for the first time in years. " damn it...i...can't...see...i don't want...don't....want....aaaaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhhh !!! " The area around drake was beginning to shake, the air was growing unstable, the sky was getting even darker, trees begins to break as dark energy begins to seep out of his body as he begins to morphs again into his Draconian's Rage, but this time it went to another level. His body begins to bigger and bigger until he was height of a giant, his face formed into a snout with sharp teeth, his wings became jagged and he stands there like a statue not moving. He then falls on his knees with his arms laying right next to him as he sits there like a doll. Damien looked at Drake struggling on the floor, he was tempted to continue beating the crap of him as he watched him convulsing on the ground in pain. "This is excatly the issue I have even with all that power, you still got no control, how you became an S-Class Candidate I'll never know" Damien began to walk away leaving Drake in his sorry state he stopped looking back once again at Drake. "The only I wanted to fight you was to prove something to myself, I am not on the same as level, in fact we can't even be compared, so don't you dare consider yourself an S-Class candidate, the very fact that you were one only belittles the title...Get your shit together boy, or die I couldn't care less at this point." Damien continued walking away feeling incredibly annoyed,he hadn't been pushed to his limits at all, he needed to fight the one person on his mind right now. At the same time he said that, Drake begins to fuse his laser with fire, ice and lightning into a mega sized ball of death and still charging. He stands on his feet and looks at him with great rage and contempt as he begins to expanding already tremendous size laser magic of death, ready to destroy him. He has lost control of his power once again and now he is a danger to everyone else.hands of If he cannot be saved, he needs to be restrained or worse, killed. " Rrrraaaahhhh!!! " the beast roared in anger. Damien hear the roars and pays it no heed contuing to walk away fist clenched. Drake then focuses it blast carefully into his fists as they were both were glowing and crackling with power. He then he uses high speed to disappear and reappear above him as he begins to bring his fist down, crushing the ground beneath them, making the fist look like a meteor is coming down bringing it a few inches close to hitting the mage. Damien sidesteps Drake's attack letting his fist crash into the ground besides him, "Attacking me from behind, you are more than the word trash!" Damien unleashes the full force of fire magic throughout his entire body and unleashes a relentless onsluaght of kicks letting them rain down on Drake,aiming at his arm, before kicking him below his chin potentially knocking him out. The force of the attack was tremendous. The blow was so strong that he changed back into his human form as he was sent flying into the air so high. Then he fell back down to the ground, creating a huge crater on the ground as he coughs up blood as he was unable to move due to overusing his magical power as he has veins on his whole body. " ugh! " Drake said as he was in tremendous pain. Damien walked up to Drake he looked down on him with a look of immense dissapointment, he looked down at Drake with a look a complete an utter disappointment, Damien grabbed Drake by the collar of his shirts and gave him a swift punch to his gut sending flying some ways away. "I'm done here,get your shit together!" he said before walking away. Drake was sent flying across the the ground and he was shaking harshly and he holds his gut close as he vomits on the ground. He was shaking bad and he looks at Daimen as he was still having time to move due to the after-effects of Draconian's Extremity. " if...if i had my boosters...i would have won against him. S-class?...i never cared about that. I just...wanted to..protect my new family...that's all i...wanted..." with that comment, drake passed out.